El líder
by Sui Felton
Summary: ―Cuidado, Malfoy, eso casi sonó como un cumplido. Drabble escrito para el Harrython 2011


Título: El líder

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco

Warnings: Ninguno.

Género: Pre-slash

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>El líder<strong>

Harry acomodó la corbata de su uniforme por tercera vez en menos de quince minutos, suspiró, se recargó con ambas manos en el lavabo frente al que estaba parado y esperó a que el incesante zumbido de sus oídos finalmente se detuviera. Así se mantuvo por un buen rato, luchando contra el nerviosismo que no parecía querer abandonarlo. Justo cuando comenzaba a pensar en una forma de huir discretamente por una de las salidas traseras del ministerio, la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando entrar el bullicio de la elegante cena en su honor que se estaba celebrando a tan sólo unos metros de distancia.

Draco Malfoy entró casi sin hacer ruido, vestido con un elegante traje azul marino que no hacía más que resaltar el color de su piel y el de sus ojos. El rubio lo observó por unos instantes y eso lo llevó inevitablemente a pensar que, a su lado, lucía como una persona del montón, sin una sola gota de clase y elegancia. No que fuera mentira, pero de todas maneras no le hacía sentir demasiado cómodo.

―Malfoy ―saludó el moreno con un tenso movimiento de cabeza.

―Potter, qué… _inesperado_ encontrarte por aquí ―contestó el otro mientras se movía hacia el lavabo que estaba justo a un lado del Gryffindor―. Shacklebolt se encuentra al borde de un ataque de nervios y creo que un escuadrón entero de aurores está buscándote en este preciso momento ―comentó él con tono casual mientras se lavaba las manos, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

―Sí, bueno… ―Harry desvió la mirada un momento y tragó el nudo que se había comenzado a formar en su garganta ―. Necesitaba un poco de espacio, toda esa gente allá afuera me pone un tanto nervioso.

―No podías esperar otra cosa, ¿cierto? ―Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco ―. Después de todo, eres el mago más joven que ha logrado convertirse en Jefe del Departamento de Aurores en los últimos cien años.

―No sé si ha sido buena idea aceptar ese puesto… ―murmuró sin poder ocultar la tensión en el tono de su voz.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó Draco, mirándolo de reojo por el espejo.

―Quiero decir, ¿no crees que ha sido todo muy apresurado? No creo tener la experiencia suficiente como para manejar el departamento como se debe, pero muchos parecen pensar lo contrario. ¡Me han puesto en una situación donde de tengo más alternativa que aceptar!

Harry no se había dado cuenta de que estaba prácticamente gritando. La mirada curiosa que le dirigió el otro hombre le dio a entender que se había salido de control por un momento.

―Realmente no tienes confianza en ti mismo, ¿cierto? ―preguntó el rubio con un poco de incredulidad.

―Discúlpame por no tener el mismo nivel de autoestima que tú, Malfoy ―masculló el auror.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y después se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, giró una vez más el rostro hacia el Gryffindor.

―No entiendo cómo puedes estar nervioso acerca de esto, Potter ―comentó él, llamando la atención del moreno, quien, de manera inconsciente, lo miró directo a los ojos ―. Si no mal lo recuerdo, dirigiste un grupo entero de estudiantes cuando todavía íbamos en Hogwarts, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿El ejercito de los tontos?

Harry casi sonrió ante el tono condescendiente de la pregunta. Aun así, no pudo evitar contestarle al otro.

―El ejercito de Dumbledore.

Malfoy chasqueó la lengua y después movió la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

―El caso es, Potter, si fuiste capaz de dirigir a un grupo de adolescentes sin talento ni experiencia en contra de mortífagos cuando sólo tenías quince años, ¿por qué te crees incapaz de mantener el orden en el departamento de aurores? ―Draco abrió la puerta, dejando que el ruido del salón de eventos del ministerio entrara una vez más ―. No sé tú, pero yo prefiero mil veces a estos últimos, pienso que su entrenamiento seguramente ha de servir para algo.

―Podría jurar que estás intentado darme ánimos ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

―No te creas demasiado, me tiene sin cuidado si aceptas el puesto o no ―el Slytherin alzó ligeramente las cejas y pensó por un par de segundos antes de continuar―. Bueno, lo ideal sería que aceptaras, ¿sabes? Después de todo, los inefables necesitamos que los aurores tengan a un líder capaz para que así no nos den demasiados problemas.

―Cuidado, Malfoy, eso casi sonó como un cumplido.

―Lo siento, no lo tomes como algo personal, es culpa del whiskey de fuego… ―Malfoy le dirigió una última mirada socarrona y después salió del lugar.

Harry permaneció en el baño por unos minutos más, pensando en lo ocurrido con el rubio. Tal vez no era tan mala idea aceptar el puesto que le estaban ofreciendo, sobre todo si esto significaba que tendría la oportunidad de tener más conversaciones como ésta con Draco Malfoy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 12

Espero que les haya gustado… no tengo mucho tiempo para revisarlo, así que por favor disculpen los errores :'(


End file.
